Ring In The New Year
by Clara Devine
Summary: The Ball had been Dumbledore’s idea. He had announced it a little over a month ago that there was to be a ball to “Ring in the New Year”. And leave it to Dumbledore to make it mandatory that all students remaining at school for the holidays must attend.


_Heya. I was feeling a little bored tonight, being the only one in my house not drunk, so I decided to write a little something for the New Years. And by something I mean horribly cliched, fluffy kinda stuff._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer-honestly do I need to tell you I dont own anything?_

* * *

Lily stared around the room, feeling strongly uncomfortable in her dress. It wasn't that it was ugly, or anything. No, Lily found she quite like the light sea-foam green of the dress, and how it clung to her middle but swooped neatly out at her waist. What she didn't like, however, were the looks she was getting. She cautiously made her way over to where her friend was sitting. Niamh, as usual, was looking stunning in her red, strapless number. Lily smiled at her friend.

"Having fun?"

Niamh groaned and leaned back in her seat. She opened her eyes and peeked at Lily.

"Wow!" she catcalled, " You look amazing!" Lily blushed and rolled her eyes.

"But I'd still rather not be here."

The Ball had been Dumbledore's idea. He had announced it a little over a month ago that there was to be a ball to "Ring in the New Year". And leave it to Dumbledore to make it mandatory that all students remaining at school for the holidays must attend.

Niamh took Lily's hand and dragged her out to the floor.

"If we're here, we might as well make the most of it," Niamh explained as she twirled around to a song. One of the Hufflepuff's had supplied a whole bunch of albums for tonight and the collection was mostly muggle music. Lily and Niamh danced together for a while before Remus came over to them.

"Hey!" he shouted over the music.

Niamh smiled, "Hey yourself!"

Remus held his hand out to Niamh, "Want to dance?" Niamh glanced back at Lily.

"Do you mind?" Lily smiled and pushed the two towards the other couples.

"Have fun!" she called. Lily turned around to return to her seat and found herself face to face with another Marauder.

Sirius bowed and offered his hand out to Lily, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this hold shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Lily accepted his hand, and stared in shock at Sirius.

"I didn't know you knew Shakespeare!"

Sirius stared at her, "Who?"

Lily laughed as they danced in around the other couples, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Sirius waggled his eyebrows, "Well by all means." He puckered his lips and leaned forwards, while Lily, still laughing, pushed his face away. Sirius pouted.

"Please?" He gestured to, where above their heads, a mistletoe was floating.

Lily let out a dramatic sigh, "We must uphold tradition." Lily leaned in, but instead of kissing his lips, at the last moment moved her head upwards and kissed his nose. It was then they were interrupted by yet another Marauder.

"Sirius, what did I tell you about slipping love potions into girls' drinks?"

Sirius crossed his eyes, "Let me think….oh I got it! Not to do it again!"

Lily giggled and turned to James, "Hey, you."

"Hey. Having fun?"

"You could say that," Lily responded before she let herself be dragged off to dance again.

"Sorry about Sirius," James said as he spun her out. As Lily came back in and they began to sway she responded.

"He's harmless."

"Yeah, but it was my turn to watch him. Remus wanted to dance with Niamh, and Peter, I think, is here with that Hufflepuff girl. What's her name…Jamie, Jessica…"

"Jade?" Lily interrupted.

"Yeah, her."

Lily glanced over to Remus and Niamh.

"I think there might be something between them," Lily said. James looked over too.

"Maybe. If there is Remus hasn't said anything." They danced in silence for a while, each enjoying the others company.

"Listen-" They both began.

"No you-" They started laughing before Lily said,

"How clichéd was that?"

James chuckled, "Yeah. Like something that happens in movies."

"Or books."

"One minute until midnight!" Dumbledore announced.

"But there is something I want to say to you before the New Year," James said softly.

"Me too," Lily said in the same tone.

"I'm sorry about what I've done to you these past few years. And I know that now we've been friendlier and I'm really enjoying this…this closeness we have."

"Me too," Lily looked into his eyes. "I'm just sorry I never realized it until now."

"How about we start over?"

_"Ten!"_

"I'd like that."

_"Nine!"_

"Hello. My name is James Potter."

_"Eight!"_

"Hi. I'm Lily Evans."

_"Seven!"_

"Hey Lily. I…I like your eyes."

_"Six!"_

A giggle, "I like your hair."

_"Five!"_

"I think we should be friends."

_"Four!"_

"Best Friends."

_"Three!"_

"Forever-"

_"Two!"_

"And always."

_"One!"_

Amidst the cheers and screams of Happy New Year, a trio of Seventh Years looked on as James and Lily shared a New Years Kiss.

"They really are made for each other," Remus said.

"It's so perfect," Niamh spoke, "It took them long enough to figure it out."

Sirius smiled and took a sip of champagne, "Love is blind, and lovers cannot see the pretty follies that themselves commit."

Remus and Niamh looked at him, eyes wide and jaws dropped.


End file.
